


Rituals.

by Sunhealer24



Series: On The Altar [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Smut, Blowjobs, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dark, F/M, Filmed rape/non-con, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, Forced Relationship, Forced blowjobs, Heavy Angst, Human Trafficking, Hurt No Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Mind Break, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mind the Tags, Non Consentual Painplay, None of these warnings are good, Not a Happy Story, Not a Love Story, Oviposition, Painplay, Pornography, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Selling of porn, Tentacle Porn, Tentacles, This Is Why I'm Not Allowed To Have A Pen And Paper, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Why Did I Write This?, you'll need a flashlight for this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhealer24/pseuds/Sunhealer24
Summary: "Smile for the camera, little lamb. I'm going to make you a star!"Y/n's life isn't too terrible in the void. That is, until Tad decides that perhaps she's getting just a bit too comfortable.
Relationships: Tad Strange/Reader
Series: On The Altar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678018
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Rituals.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, this is possibly the most fucked up thing I've ever written, and I'm still writing The Bad Series. 
> 
> Please be warned, mind the tags, and turn back at any time.

**_"Smile for the camera, little lamb. I'm going to make you a star!"_ ** __

  
  
  


It really wasn't so bad here in the void, it really wasn't. I could watch earth, the people below like a moving television set. Except that I was trapped on the wrong side of the glass. One channel only.

I watched the police find my corpse, and I watched them go through the investigation. Not that they would find anything. They didn't, if anyone's wondering. 

I spent a lot more time on the internet or asleep than I ever did in life, giving my "caregiver" the cold shoulder whenever he showed up. The worst thing about the void was that it was  _ boring.  _

Besides the laptop that Tad had brought me and watching life go on on earth, there was nothing to do. I was dead, so nothing seemed to have meaning anymore. Time slowed to a crawl, and I truly realized how much of my life I had spent working, eating, and socializing. 

None of those things existed anymore. There was no work to be done, food was unnecessary, and the only other person here was the bastard that had taken everything away from me. 

  
  


I woke up, and it was different. It took me a minute to come to my senses before I realized that I was tied to a chair. I tested the bindings, but the rope was strong and the knots were good. Fuck. 

"Tad?" I called out hesitantly. "What's going on?" 

After a second, I heard a low chuckle. Tad stepped out of the darkness, his purple aura radiating, and a sadistic smirk on his face. Much like when he had invaded my house, his shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, his hair was combed back, and he looked like he meant business. A camera floated next to him, a red light flicking on to indicate it was recording. 

Tad crossed the space to stand behind me, put his hands on my shoulders and leaned down to whisper in my ear.  _ "Smile for the camera, little lamb. I'm going to make you a star!" _

I stared at the red light for a second, not comprehending, before my self-preservation kicked in. Snapping the chair backwards, I sent myself crashing against his legs with a solid sounding thunk, breaking the chair, before picking myself up and running from him. 

Tad hissed in displeasure, and I didn't get very far before I felt myself being dragged back by the all too familiar raspberry scented magic. 

He held me there for a minute, just looking at me, before he backhanded me across the face.  _ "Bad girl."  _ He hissed.  _ "Do you know what happens to bad girls? They get punished." _

He wound my hair around his fingers, jerking my head up to look at him.  _ "I was going to go easy on you, but you just had to act out."  _

He forced me down to my knees before unzipping his pants, and my brain started to short-circuit. This could not be happening. 

_ "No teeth little lamb, or I'll rip them out of your mouth one by one and I'll cut out your pretty little tongue, then we'll try again."  _ He warned me in a stern tone as he pulled his cock out of his pants and held it to my mouth. 

No way. I shook my head violently, sick to my stomach at the thought. He scowled, holding onto my hair tighter and pinching my nose shut. I felt the inexplicable sensation of my lungs exploding about a minute later, and I started rationalizing with my brain. I didn't need to breathe, I was dead. But my discomfort won out in the end, and I had to open my mouth to grab a quick breath of air. 

Next thing I knew, I was choking on his cock. Tad had already shoved it halfway down my throat, giving me no time to adjust before he started to fuck my mouth. 

I was seeing spots, colors dancing in front of my eyes, as I forgot how to breathe again.  _ "Breathe through your nose little lamb. Wouldn't want you to pass out on me."  _

I drew shaky breaths through my nose as he scraped against the walls of my throat and I choked and coughed.  _ "Swallow."  _ He commanded, growing still. After a moment, I felt warm liquid go down my throat, salty and disgusting. Tad held my nose again until he was sure that I had swallowed everything, and then he pulled out. 

I coughed. "Bastard." He smirked back at me, using my hair to yank me to my feet again. 

_ "Bitch."  _

He tore my clothes from me in a show of great strength, before gathering both of my hands in one of his own. 

I stood naked before him, still fully clothed, and I felt moisture start to drip down my cheeks.  _ "Shh, don't cry now. Save it for when it really hurts." _ He warned me before smacking my ass, hard. 

_ "You've been a very bad girl. So now we're going to let everyone see what a bitch you really are."  _ He let go of me, but my freedom was short-lived. 

His magic manifested out of the darkness in long tendrils, binding me and hoisting me up into the air. They were impossible to get away from, and the more I wriggled around and squirmed away from them, the tighter they bound me. 

Tad watched, amused, slowly stroking his cock back to hardness as his magic invaded my body, touching my breasts, my ass, and sneaking down to my most sensitive area. 

A couple started to massage my breasts, tugging at my nipples and creating the feeling of sucking, while another prodded at my ass before slowly easing it's way inside. A fourth one traveled between my legs, but it hurt. It pinched, poked, prodded, and snapped against my clit, bringing tears to my eyes and negating any pleasure I could possibly be getting. "You fucking bastard!" I whimpered. "I should kill you, I will tear you limb from-" 

Another tendril of Tad's magic filled my mouth, making it impossible for me to say anything.  _ "Now, now."  _ He chided.  _ "There's no need for that. And if I remember right, I was the one that killed you."  _

His eyes sparkled as he approached me and I started to sob uncontrollably.  _ "Now, let's see if I can finally put that whore body of yours to good use."  _ His smile chilled me to the bone as he slid painfully into my dry pussy. 

He stood there for a minute, partially sheathed before slowly starting to move, thick cock scraping against dry walls. I felt my hymen burst, and he laughed.  _ "You're a virgin, little lamb? These tapes will fetch quite a price."  _

My cheeks flushed and I felt him begin to move faster, setting a harsh pace. Slowly, my body produced a lube, and I hated myself for it. I looked away from him as he tried to turn my face towards him.  _ "Cum."  _

I felt my walls flutter around his cock against my will, and a tide of pleasure overtook me. I dimly heard his sinister laughter as I was coming down.  _ "Again."  _

I felt the overwhelming sensation happening again, the odd rush of pleasure at Tad's command. Then I felt pain. 

I whimpered as a hard object forced it's way past my cervix, barely fitting. Tad met my eyes, answering my question.  _ "Eggs. I'm going to fill you up until you can't walk, can't try to run away from me. You're going to bear my children, little lamb. It's an ancient ritual, and it can't be stopped now."  _

I screamed past the magic appendage in my mouth as three more pressed past and into my womb. I bit down on it, but Tad only scowled and snapped his hips against mine painfully. 

It seemed like an eternity of pain before they stopped coming, and I felt his cock twitch again inside me before he came.  _ "Got to fertilize them. The ritual is almost complete."  _

He pulled out of me after a few minutes, right before his magic forced its way into me and curled up at the entrance of my womb. Tad waved his hand, dispelling the rest of his magic before placing a hand on my swollen stomach and smiling. 

_ "Oh, little lamb. You'll never leave."  _

The light switched off on the camera that I had forgotten was there, and Tad walked over to remove the film.

"W-what are you doing with that?" I asked him, a stutter in my voice. 

He smiled at me again.  _ "Selling it, of course. There are plenty of demons who would pay to see a pretty little human  _ **_bitch_ ** _ like you get knocked up. Maybe I'll even let them come over sometime, for the right price." _

"You wouldn't dare." I shook, my voice trembling and all the color draining from my face. 

Tad sneered, laughing at me. _ "Try me. Sleep now, little lamb. You'll need it."  _

He extended his fingers towards me and the last sight I saw was him walking away. 

  
  
  


**\---------------------------**

**"These are remarkable."**

**_"Thank you. I made them myself."_ **

**"I can tell." The stranger raised an eyebrow, sizing Tad up. "How much?"**

**_"For the tapes? Make me an offer."_ **

**"For her."**

**Tad was silent for a minute. He deliberated.** **_"With or without the current brood?"_ **

**"You'd give up your children to sell her to me?" The stranger's voice was flat, unsurprised, but curious. Tad shrugged.**

**_"I have other children and other playthings. A few more or less hardly matters to me. And it's so early yet that someone else could claim them."_ **

**The stranger raised an eyebrow. "You never stop mystifyingly me, Tad."**

**He shrugged again.** **_"One of my many redeeming qualities. But you never answered my question."_ **

**"Always about business." A deep laugh rumbled in the stranger's throat. "Very well. I don't give a shit. I want her as soon as possible."**

**_"You've never held this much interest in a toy before. You usually buy them, break them, throw them away."_ ** **Tad was curious.** **_"Am I missing something here?"_ **

**"I don't really think it's any of your business. I pay you, you stay out of it."**

**Tad's mouth quirked up into a smile.** **_"That's why I like you. $5 million for the girl, and you owe me a favor. She was very hard to obtain."_ **

**"Please. $4 million and you owe me a favor. I watched you. You got to kill her brother and then her and you had a lot of fun doing it."**

**_"I never can trick you, can I?"_ **

**"You try to cheat me again, I'll break your arm."**

**_"Have I ever told you how much I like you? Deal."_ **

**The stranger watched Tad draw up a contract and they both signed it, the paper glowing purple and yellow before it disappeared. "$4 million, as promised. You can keep your backups of the tapes, I'm not interested in them." He handed Tad a wad of cash and stood up from the table.**

**"I'll come by to collect what's mine tomorrow."**

**He disappeared, fading away until nothing was left but empty air. Tad smiled.**

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who made it to the end, A+. This series is still under construction, even though it's very fucked. Anyway, tell me what you thought, I love you all! ❤️


End file.
